Going Good, Then Bad
by Amb-009
Summary: *reread chapter 7. If you have already read chap 7, then don't read 8**chap 8 up!* three girls fall into middle earth and meet Legolas. Bad things happen. *NOT MARY-SUE!*
1. Default Chapter

'Going Good, Then Bad.'  
  
**Ok. First I would like to thank some peoples with their reviews.  
  
Infinitys-End: Thank you for all of your help and I am trying my hardest to do what you are saying. Just give me time to catch on to what you are telling me. Thank you for not flaming me.  
  
james6751: Thank you for telling me that. A lot of peoples told me about Beta Readers, but never what they were.  
  
Kaltia the Shadowcat: Don't be so mean. I will do better eventually.  
  
Lhachel: Thank you for all of your help. I appreciate it.  
  
Neshomeh: Thank you for not flaming. I am at a website of how to spell everybody's names and learn more about them. And sorry about changing their names.  
  
Starbrat: Thank you for helping a little. I am trying.  
  
Maryn: *smiles* don't worry. I am working on it. And what is Internet shorthand?  
  
And I especially like to thank Infinitys-End. She helped me a lot! And I am sorry. None of my stuff seems to have spell check. I will try the best I can and I'll even go to a dictionary if I have to.  
  
Now, on with the story, rewritten the 4th time.....  
  
*Marie's POV*  
It was a dark gloomy day at Orlando, Florida. Everything was so dark and creepy and the thunder and lightning didn't make it any better. It was raining hard, so hard it was like a thousand people banging on your roof as hard as they could. There was no tornado warnings, thank goodness. Marie was sitting at home reading a book under a dim candle lights. All the electricity has went out and now they used candles or flashlights. She was reading Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, for the third time. She was in her room in the far side of her bed. She was in love with the character Legolas. She almost looked like him. It was starting to get chilly out, so she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her tightly. The banging of the rain and the sound of the thunder and lightning was giving her a headache and the dim light made it even worse. So she put the bookmark in where she was at and picked up her cell phone. It was fully charged so she dialed her friend, Ann's phone number. It rings a couple times and Ann finally picks up. "Hello." Ann asked a little nervously. "Hey. It's me." Amber replied cheerfully. She through a Advil in her mouth and took a sip of icy water. "That really helps." Ann said sarcastically. "Oh. Heh heh. Sorry. It's Marie." She answered and hopped on her bed. "Oh. Hey. Hold on, Cathy's on the other line. I'll transfer her here." Said Ann and jumped a little at the sudden crash of thunder. "Alright. I'll wait." Marie said and played with a deck of cards. Ann flashed. Marie sat there. She was playing Solitaire. She got frustrated by the fact that she didn't have all the cards and threw the deck at the wall. It made a loud noise and the cards slid to the floor. By the time she was halfway done picking them up, Ann came back on the line with Cathy. "Hey, Marie, you still there?" Ann asked. "Yah." She answered a little frustrated. "What's your problem?" Cathy asked annoyed. "Oh. Nothing. Just I wanted to play cards and I don't have a full deck and this raining is giving me a big headache and the thunder and lightning doesn't help at all! So now I have a headache! And it gets no better by the second!" Marie answered loudly and fast. She threw herself on the bed and put a pout face on. She rubbed her temples and smiled, "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to yell at you." "It's ok. I have a headache, too." Ann smiled. "Why don't we talk about something." Suggested Cathy. "Ok. Like what?" Marie asked. "Why don't you two come over to my house?" Ann suggested, " My parents are cool with it." "Alright, I'll be over." Marie said and hung up. "That's nice." Cathy said slowly, "I'll be right over." She hung up as well. Ann sighed and hung up.  
It was like a miracle, as soon as Marie walked out the door. The rain slowed down to a drizzle and the thunder and lightning stopped. You could begin to see the sun come out. "Whoa. Creepy." Marie said and her body shook. She shook her head and thought of it as a coincidence. She went back inside and grabbed many bags of candy. She went back outside and hopped on her bike and rode off. By the time she got to Ann's house, it was getting dark. She felt a cold breeze brush on her pale skin. She tightened the jacket and she walked up to Ann's door. She rang the doorbell and heard someone running down the stairs. Ann opened the door and smiled. "Nice to see you made it." She said and let her in. Ann closed the door behind her. Marie took off her coat and threw it on the coach. They went upstairs and saw Cathy sitting on a daybed. She was putting a DVD into a Playstation 2. She waited and it started playing. Marie and Ann pointed it out to be Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Ann went back downstairs as Marie sat by Cathy. She put all the candy on the table and they began eating it. Ann came back upstairs with a bag of popcorn and set it on the table. "I see someone brought candy." She said and looked at all the candy. She looked at them. "What. No room for me?" "Huh? Did you say something?" Cathy asked like she didn't listen to anything she said. "Aw. That hurts." Ann puts her hands on her heart and looks like she is about to fake cry. "It's ok. You just need a hug." Stated Marie. She got up and Ann sat in her spot. Marie turns and looks at her," Now that's not fair." "You move your feet, you loose your seat." Ann said triumphantly. Marie crosses her arms and stands in front of the TV. "If neither of you move over. I will not let you watch the movie." She said demandingly. The two girls whined and scooted over for Marie. Marie sat on the daybed and they started the movie. While the movie was playing, Cathy started mimicking everything Galadriel said in the beginning. Marie and Ann look at each other thoughtfully. It was like a light bulb was over their head and there was and it just turned on. "Whoa. Now that was scary." Ann and Marie say together. There faces turned from freaked out to a playful one. "Jinks! You owe me a soda!" They said together. "Since you both said it at the same time, I get the soda." Cathy exclaimed. Ann and Marie looked at each other. They looked at Cathy and started throwing pillows at her. Cathy starts laughing and throws them back. Pretty soon they were throwing pillows everywhere. Ann's mom walked in and a pillow came out of nowhere and it her in the face. The pillow fell to the ground and everything went silent. The look on the mothers face was of pure shock. She shook her head and looked at the girls. "Alright. Who threw it?" She asked and looked at the three girls suspiciously. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot. The three girls point at each other. "She did it!" They say together frightened. The mother smiled. "I don't care who did it. Cathy, Marie, it's getting late. Are you two going to be spending the night?" She asked and looked at the two. "Yeah." They say together quickly. The mother hands the phone to them. They each call home and ask. Both parents said yes and they smiled at each other. They threw more pillows at Ann. "Now you have to deal with us all night." Said Marie triumphantly. The mother took that as a cue they were staying. She left and shut the door behind her. "Yah. You might wake up tomorrow on the other side of the street." Cathy said and rubbed her hands together like she was some evil genius. She even laughed like one. The whole room went silent. You could hear a cricket chirping outside. "I'm just kidding. God. Can any of you take a joke?" She said a little frustrated. "Yeah. Sometimes." They say together. They all start laughing. They look at the TV screen. It was already at the part where he putting on the ring and everyone gasping ends Bilbo's party. "Man. Restart it." Marie says and sits on the daybed. Cathy goes over and restarted it. They all sat on the bed and started watching it, again. Cathy mimicked Galadriel's voice. Throughout the whole movie, they mimicked everyone.  
By the time the movie was over, it was around midnight. The girls turned everything off and decided to throw the 12 empty candy bags and popcorn bags away tomorrow morning. Cathy fell asleep on the daybed, Marie slept on the floor, and Ann slept on a recliner chair.  
  
**Did you like? I hope I did better. I had a friend read it over night. He said it rocked. I am sorry if I didn't spell some words right. They look fine to me. Review if you liked or review if you didn't like and wanna give me some help.** 


	2. waking up in a strange place

**First I would like to tell all of you. I changed my name from Amb_9 to Amb_009 and I changed my email adress also. but my other one (amb_009@yahoo.com) still is on. thank all of you reviews. I enjoy all of your help and I don't mind how long your reviews are. I am sorry to say that my dad got rid of Microsoft Word and now I have to use Notepad. Wordpad doesn't work. I am sorry. I will try to convince my dad to get Microsoft Word back on. I am getting alot of information from arda encyclopedias. I went to You should check it out too.  
  
On with the story....  
  
Ann was the first to wake up. She yawns and stretches, then attempts to wake the others."Guys, wake up." Neither of them budged. She sighed inwardly and rolled over. She tapped Marie on the shoulder. She didn't move. She went over to her ear. "Marie." She whispered. "Huh." Marie replied drowsily. "Wake up!" Ann almost yelled. Marie almost jumped 6 feet in the air. "Don't do that!" She yelled frustrated by the fact that she got woken up. The noise the two made was so load that it woke Cathy up. "Would you two pipe down?" She asked and threw a pillow. Well, at least she tought it was a pillow. She just threw a bunch of dirt. It hit Marie in the face. "Ah!" Marie started rubbing her eyes. Ann got up and turned around. She walked straight into a tree. ''Ouch! How did a tree get in my room?" Ann looked around. "Hah hah! You hit a tree!" Marie said after she got the dirt out of her eyes. She fell over laughing. Ann and Cathy looked at each other. "It must still be the sugar from last night. She'll be like this for alittle bit." Cathy said and acted like it wasn't a big deal. She looked around. "Do you think my mom was so mad last night, after she left my room, that she shipped us into a forest?" Ann said frightend. "I dunno. But this place is giving me the creeps." Cathy said and shivered. Marie stopped laughing and fear was in her eyes instead of joy, like it normally is. "You mean where not at your house?" She asked and stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the two. "No. I'm scared." Cathy said and starts breathing hard. "Calm down. Breathe. In. Out. There you go. We should sort this out piece by piece." Ann said calmly. Marie nodded her head in agreement and she fell backwards. "Marie!" Ann and Cathy ran over. They checked her pulse. It was still beating. She was paler than she normally was. "Man. I'm scared. Maybe we should scream for help." Cathy suggested. She looked around frightened. "Yeah. Good idea. Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help..." Cathy screamed. She broke down into tears. "Don't worry, Cathy. We...we're going to be just fine. Oh God help us." Ann prayed. She got up and started walking around. It was clear she was shaking, you could see it. "Were are you going?" Cathy asked terrified. "I'm going to go and look for help." She answered shaking. Cathy shook Marie to try and wake her up. "Marie. Marie. Wake up. Marie!" Cathy laid her head down on the ground. She started sobbing, she was never this scared in her life. Marie started blinking and sat up. She held her head and looked at Cathy. "Were are we?" She asked," What's wrong?" "We...we're stranded in the middle of a forest or woods...and...and...we can't find a way out." Cathy answered terrified. "W..What?!" Marie said shocked. Cathy nodded. Marie stood up and looked around. "Oh my God! Oh my God! What are we going to do?!" Marie asked nobody in particular. Fear was written all over her. Cathy stood up. You could tell she was so scared she could probably die of all the fear inside of her. Marie could hear her heart pounding hard. She then remembered something. She had her cell phone with her. The fear turned to hope. She took out her cell phone and turned it on. It had batteries and they were fully charged. Marie sighed and thanked the Lord for it to still be working. She dialed her home phone and held it up to her ear. "Sorry. But you are out of range. Your area code is not valid." The cell phone said. Marie kept her cool and redialed, this time she put her area code in it. "We must be far away." She said, the hope turning back into fear. "Sorry. You are out of range. Try again later." The cell phone said. Marie turned the cell phone off and shoved in into her pocket. Cathy looked at her pleadingly. Marie shook her head. "It's like we're on mars or something. We can't be on earth. I can make long distance calls." Marie said and sat on a rock. The fear has totally returned to her face. Ann ran over to them. She looked relieved but at the same time doubtful. "I found a village. It's that way. There are a bunch of peoples walking around. But they don't seem like humans. They are like Elves from Lord of The Rings. They have pointy ears, unless we are on a movie set. I think we might be dreaming." Ann said and looked up. They sky was blue and the sun was brightly shining. "Lead the way." Marie said. Ann turned around and started walking.  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere. An arrow flew and it landed right in front of Ann. ''What was that?!" Asked Cathy. She held onto Marie and started shaking. "I dunno. But I'm guessing it's not good." Ann said and looked around. She saw nothing. The three girls stood still. They didn't move at all. It was like they were statues. Only their hair moved in the nice breeze. "I nante thaed?*" They heard someone whisper. "Man ier thaed kyar si?**" They heard another whisper. "Ier thaed mara ma uluk?***" Another whisper was heard. Marie fainted, on purpose, and knocked Cathy over. Cathy hit her head, hard, on a rock and she was knocked out. A little bit of blood was falling to the ground. Ann started hyperventilating. She looked around. Everything started to become blurry. She saw blackness forming at the tip of her vision. She blinked several times. The blackness was becoming to much for her so she let it take over and she passed out.  
  
* Who are you? **What are you doing here? ***Are you good or evil?  
  
**So. How is it? Review and tell me. I'm sorry if I misspelled some words.** 


	3. meeting new peoples

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I enjoy the help. I am sorry if I don't have the right language that they speak. This is Quenya. **  
  
On with the story......  
  
Her head was hurting. She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move? That is a mystery. Maybe if she would open her eyes. But they were too heavy to lift. She heard voices, voices from all directions. They were talking in a strange language. It sounded familiar. But how? Everything is a blurr. The voices were hurting her head. It made her headache worse. She decided to try and open her eyes again. Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was, many curious face in front of her. She looked around fearfully. "I ier thaed?*" The person at the foot of the bed asked. Marie looked around for the voice. It sounded far away. In the process of looking, she found her two friends lying on other beds beside her. They were both still knocked out. She looked at the guy at the foot of her bed. Fear took over the look of curiosity in her eyes. "E..Excuse me?" She asked slowly. Everyone looked at each other. "You do not speech Elvish?" The guy asked. "No....Elvish?! That isn't a language! Is this a joke? I don't find it funny!" Marie sat up on her bed. The look of fear vanished from her eyes and was quickly taken over by anger and some amusement. An arrow was pointed at her. She gulped and backed away. The fear returned and she started shaking. "Do not hurt me. I did nothing to you?" She said pleadingly. "Then answer our questions." A male Elf said. She nodded and waited for him to start asking. "Who are you?" "Marie." "Who are your friends?" "Ann and Cathy." "Where are you from?" "Orlando, Florida." Some people looked at her curiously and some angrily. "Where is this... Orlando, Florida?" "In the United States. Which is in North America. Which is on Earth. Which is in the Milky Way." Everyone was astonished and curious. "This....Milky Way.. Does not sound familiar in these lands. Perhaps when you fainted... You lost your memory." "And if I lost my memory. I wouldn't remember my name." Marie crossed her arms proudly. Cathy started to moan. Everyone looked over at her. "Ow. What happened? Where are Marie and Ann?" She looked around frightened.  
  
"I'm right here, Cathy." Marie said. Cathy looked over and smiled. Then she looked around and her smile turned into a frown. "Who are these peoples?" She asked in fear. "I don't know. Who are you?" Marie asked everyone. "You do not need to know our names just yet. You will come with me. You will go in front of my father and not speak unless you are told. Got it?" The two girls nodded their heads. Ann started to wake up. Then, she screamed. "Get away from me! I don't know you! Away! Away!" Ann screamed and covered herself with her sheet. All the Elves backed away in fear and shock. "Ann. It's ok. They're not gonna hurt us." Cathy comforted. Ann started to look out and sighed in relief. "If you say so." Ann looked around, "Where are we?" "I don't know. Can you at least tell us were we are?" Marie asked. "You are in Mirkwood, also known as Mirkwood the Great." The same guy who has been answering every other question answered, "Now. Are you ready to confront my father?" "Yes." Marie and Cathy say. "What?" Ann asked curiously. "You will confront his father, I guess in judgment, and not speak unless you are told." Cathy answered and looked a Ann. Ann nodded and the three stood up. "First. You will need the proper attire." A woman said and walked in. Ann recognized her, but from where? "Ok. How? We only have what we are wearing." Cathy said. "Follow me." The woman smiled and walked off. The three girls followed.  
They walked down a maze of hallways. "God. How can you remember where everything is?" Marie asked. "Maybe when you've been here quite a few times. You recognize where everything is." The woman smiled. "Um. May I ask a question?" Cathy asked. "Yes." "Who are you?" "I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien." The three girls looked at each other then at her astonished. "Really?" "Yes I am. Unless there is another Lady Galadriel I do not know about." "Well. I guess not." Cathy said. "Lady Galadriel, how's a come all those Elves back there were so mean?" Marie asked. "They are guards. It is their job to protect their home. And the one you were talking to was the Prince." The three girls looked astonished. "Really." They asked. "Yes. Prince Legolas is his name. But don't tell him I told you that." Galadriel said and opened a door. The four walked in. "Um, Lady Galadriel. How's a come you're so nice to us?" Ann asked out of curiosity. She looked at each of them straight in the eyes. "I can see that you three are good and not evil. But the guards do not see that. Now. shall we get ready?" "Yah." Galadriel smiled and waved for three maids to come over. They came over and bowed. "Yes, Lady Galadriel." "See to it that these three ladies are dressed nicely to meet the King." "Yes Lady." The three maids bowed. Galadriel went over and stood by a window. The three maids went to one person each. They looked them over and measured them. They each walked off. The three girls looked at each other. "What do you think the King will ask us?" Ann asked. "I dunno. Can any of you remember his name?" Marie asked. "I think it's Thrandin." Cathy answered. "No. That doesn't sound right." Ann pointed out. ''It's Thranduil! Yeah that's it." Marie said thoughtfully. "Cool. I wonder how we got here." Ann asked. "Now we know why your cell phone wouldn't work." Cathy pointed out. "You had your cell phone?" Cathy asked and looked at Marie. "Yeah. I sort of forgot to take it out of my pocket when I fell asleep." The three girls talked for a half an hour. The three maids returned with three fabrics in there hands. Each of them went up to each of them and gave them one. The maids bowed and walked off. The three girls looked at what they got. "They're dresses!" Cathy said shocked. "And they're beautiful." Ann said. "No. They're gorgeous." Marie looked at it amazingly. Each dress matched the color of their eyes. They put them on, not caring who was in the room. When they got done. They looked at each other. "Wow. I feel like a princess." Cathy said. She started to walk like a princess down to the other side of the room and turned around. The three laughed and looked into a big pound outside the little balcony. Their hair was a mess. "Oh no! What are we going to do about our hair?" Cathy asked. Galadriel walked over. "I will put up your hair." She said. The three girls smiled and sat on a chair. Galadrial walked threw a door and came out with a wooden brush like thing and some ribbon like stuff. She worked on the girls hair. When she was done the girls looked into a mirror. They gasped. "Now we look like real princesses." Marie said. Her hair was up in a bun with with a braid by each ear. Cathy's hair was down and her bangs were tied back in braids and her hair was somehow wavy. Ann's hair was pulled back in a piece of fabric and had a few braids here and there. The three girls turned around and started walking slowly. Having no shoes made their feet cold because of the cold stone they were walking on. They followed Galadriel back to the room they were first in. She opened the door and the three girls walked in. The guards looked at the three sort of amazed and straightened up. "Are you ready?" Legolas asked. "Yes we are." The three answered. "Follow me." The three girls followed him. They came to a large door and a guard knocked.  
  
*Who are you?  
  
**Did you like? Review and tell. ** 


	4. talking with the king of Mirkwood

**Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. **  
  
On with the story...  
  
"Tuula mi.*" Came a voice. The guard opened the door and led the three girls in. The girls gasped and looked around. The walls were glowing a radiant light. The walls were of silver and gold. On the far wall sat the king. He was dressed in green and brown and wore a leafy crown. "Man na i faika o en?**" He asked and looked at the girls. The girls looked at him and lightly stepped backwards. The guard bowed. "I am sorry to disturb you, my Lord. But these girls were out in the middle of your forest. They were heading towards our camp while we were packing up to head back. We brought them to you to judge." He pointed to the ladies and bowed. He took a step backwards and stood still. ''I see. Who are you?" The kings asked. He looked at the three girls. They looked so innocent and scared. 'They seem to not want harm my kin. I wonder what it is they want?' The kings thought. "I am Marie." She bowed. "I am Cathy." She bowed as well. "I am Ann." She bowed last. The king nodded and looked into their eyes. He saw joy turn into curiosity, happiness turn into fear, and hope turn into confusion. He saw tears form at the side of their eyes. They wanted something, but what? "Tell me, Marie, what is it you three are here for?" He asked out of curiosity. Marie looked around and back at him. "I do not know, sir." She answered a little frightened. "Where did you come from?" He asked all three. The girls looked at each other in doubt. 'If we tell him, he won't believe us.' Cathy thought. 'Maybe we should say we are from Rivendell.' Marie thought. 'Maybe we should tell him the truth. It doesn't matter what he thinks.' Ann thought. The three girls thought about it then decided to say they were from a distant land. "We came from a distant land." Cathy answered. "Really?" The King asked, unconvinced but looked like he believed them," What land would that be?" He asked. Trying to get the truth. Marie sighed. "If we told you. You.... wouldn't believe us." Marie looked down ashamed. "Dear child. There is nothing to be ashamed about. Why don't you get some rest? Surely after a night's rest you will answer my questions truthfully." He said and stood up. He walked over to the three and kneeled in front of them," There is no reason to be in fear and doubt. I am sure that we will figure a way out if you give me a chance to know where you came from and why you are in my lands. Alright?" The three girls nodded and bowed. A single tear ran down Marie's face. She quickly wiped it away. "Legolas." The king said and looked up at his son. "Yes, ada?" Legolas stepped forward and bowed. "Would you show these three ladies to there chambers? They are in need of rest." The kings turned his attention back to the three. He smiled warmly at them. "Yes, ada." Legolas bowed. He touched their shoulders. The three turned around and Legolas led them out of the room. The king turned to Galadriel who was standing in a corner listening the whole time. "That was a nice thing you said, Thranduil." She said and stepped forward. "You should have seen their eyes. They were full of doubt and fear. They are curious of where it is they are at and they believe that we are going to hurt them." He said and sighed. The two walked out of the throne room and into separate bedchambers.  
Legolas lead the three down many hallways. "Do you three wish to be in separate chambers or all together?" He asked. The three girls looked at each other and looked straight ahead again. "All together." They said together. "Very well." He answered. He stopped in front of a large door and opened it. The three girls stepped in and gasped. The room had the same radiant glow as the throne room. "Will you be needing anything else, maladies?" He asked. "No thank you." They said still amazed and not paying very much attention to Legolas. "Very well." Legolas closed the door. "Oh my God. This room is beautiful." Cathy said and sat on a bed. It was right by a large portage. It had an Elf holding a sword. Right in front of him was a giant fiery beast. "Hey. Isn't that Glorfindel? And isn't that a Balrog?" Cathy asked and touched the picture. "Yeah it is." Marie walked over. "Hey guys! Come over here." Ann said. Marie and Cathy walked over. They looked out an opened window and saw Legolas talking to a strange but familiar man.. "Hey look! It's Aragorn!" Marie said and pointed at him. "Yes Marie. We know." Tara said annoyed. "What do you think they are talking about?" Ann asked. They leaned forward a little. They heard what they were saying, but it was a little low. It was like they were whispering to each other but they weren't. "Aragorn. It is nice to see you again. How long had it been, mellon nin***?" Legolas asked and hugged Aragorn. Aragorn hugged back. "It has been far to long, mellon nin." Aragorn let go as did Legolas. "What is it that sends you this far?" Legolas asked and sat on a bench. "I have come to ask of you a favor." Aragorn sat next to him. "Anything." Legolas said and smiled, "What is it you need of me?" "Lord Elrond wishes of you and your father to visit Rivendell for a little. We are throwing a celebration of the destruction of the ring. All who were in the Fellowship has been invited. Including the people who helped us along the way. We are also holding a lament for Boromir. Everyone has been invited but you and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and Haldir. Would you do me the honors of traveling to Lothlorien with me?" He asked. "I would be honored. But the thing is, they are not in Lothlorien." Legolas said and looked at Aragorn. Aragorn looked confused and a little concerned. "They are not in Lothlorien?" Legolas shook his head," Then where are they?" "They are here, in Mirkwood." Legolas answered somewhat amused. "They are? Than that will cut my traveling time in half. Would you come with me to ask the Lady and Lords?" "I will. But it is late. I am going to retire. You should as well. Here. I will take you to your chambers and we will asked my ada in the morning at the breakfast table." Legolas said and stood up. "Very well. I will retire. Lead the way." Aragorn stood up as well. The two walked off and disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Cool. I wanna go to a party." Marie said. "But how? We weren't in the fellowship and we didn't even help them." Ann said and sat on the bed gloomily. "But what if we go without them knowing?" Cathy said bright fully. The two girls looked at Cathy interested. "How?" They asked. "Ok. Listen up.........."  
  
*Come in. **What is the meaning of this? ***My friend.  
  
**Well. Did you like? It might have been a little boring. But all the action will start in the chapter after the next chapter. Read and find out what is going to happen.** 


	5. waking up and making plans

**I wrote this at 2:39 a.m. as in the morning. I was really bored and wasn't that tired. So don't mind if it's a little messed up or boring. I'll try the best I can.**  
  
On with the story...  
  
The next morning, Cathy woke up first. She heard someone knocking on the door. She got up and walked over. She opened the door and saw an unfamiliar face. It was a she-elf. She had long very light brown hair and amber eyes. "Yes?" Cathy asked. "It is time for breakfast, Miss. Will you and your friends be joining?" The she-elf asked. "Um...yeah. I guess. We'll be down in a few." She answered and shut the door. The maid had a confused look on her face. ''They would be down in a few? What does that mean?" The she-elf asked nobody in particular. She walked off down the hall.  
Cathy walked over to Ann in attempt to wake her up. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Wake up. Breakfast is ready." She said. Ann blinked several times and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at Cathy. "What?" She asked sleepily. "Breakfast." She said in a 'duh' sort of tone. Ann got up and stretched. She threw her pillow at Marie and it hit her in the face. "What?!" Marie asked irritated. "Breakfast." Ann said in a dull voice. "I'm up." She said and stood up. They looked around. "This isn't your room, Ann." Cathy pointed out," That's why I didn't recognize the woman in the hallway. "You know....I had a weird dream last night. It had all three of us in it and we were in middle-earth and we met Legolas, and Galadriel and King Thrandiul." Marie said and looked around," Did you redo your room over night?" "No. That wasn't a dream. That's what really happened." Cathy pointed out. "Noooooo!" Marie said and falls to the floor on her knees. She started crying. Ann walked over and kneeled next to her. "Don't worry. We're going to get out of here and back home, somehow. Remember Thraduil told us he would help us in anyway he could?" She comforted. Marie shook her head and ran out the door. "Man. She's really upset." Ann pointed out. "I wonder if she'll calm down any." Cathy asked herself more than Ann.  
Marie ran all the way to the other end of the palace/ castle (whatever). She ended up in the eating hall. Thranduil, Galadriel, Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir, Oropher, and Rumil looked up at her. Her face was all red and tears were running down her face. She turned back around and ran back down the hall and into a corner. She curled up into a ball and started sobbing.  
Ann and Cathy walked around trying to find Marie. They would say her name sometimes. But they got no reply but people staring at them. "This is hopeless." Cathy said and threw her arms in the air in frustration," We don't even know where we are going. We might as well go to the dining hall and eat and hope she turns up." "Yeah. Maybe your right, if she's not there. Someone at least has to find her." Cathy said. They walked over to the same she elf that was at their door earlier. "Excuse me?" Cathy tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes. " She turned around and looked at the two. "Could you tell us where the dining hall is?" Ann asked. "Why certainly." She smiled. She turned around and started walking. They followed.  
Thranduil got up and Galadriel followed. The rest stood up and looked over. "Dear child. What is it that burdens you?" Galadriel asked. "We.... we don't come from Arda or Middle-Earth...or whatever you call this planet. We come from Earth...just plain Earth. We don't know about Elves...or Dwarves...or Hobbits...or Wizards...or Orcs...or anything like that. We are just Humans or Men as you would call them...and I'm afraid that...that...that we are never going to be able to go home!" Marie put her head in her hands and started crying harder. Galadriel and Thranduil looked at each other then back at her. "It is all right, dear child. We will figure a way out of this." Galadriel said comfortingly. Just then, a she-elf walked in followed by Ann and Cathy. "There you are Marie. We thought you were lost somewhere." Ann said. Marie got up and hugged her. Ann was shocked at first and hugged her back. Marie let go and hugged Cathy. Cathy, already knowing that she would get hugged next, hugged back. They let go and headed over to the table. They sat in chairs and everyone else sat down as well. The whole room went silent. "So.... tell me about this.... Earth." Rumil said out of nowhere. "Well. It's sort of like Middle-Earth. But it has machinery and the air is polluted and there are different kind of transportations besides horses and foot. Like bicycles and cars. And there aren't that many forest like here. Instead there are going buildings made of stone or wood." Ann said. All the lotr characters looked at her, some in amazement, some in shock, and some in confusion. "Explain to me what a 'car' is." Haldir couldn't help but ask. The other people nodded in agreement. Marie wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "It is a big piece of medal. Like what your axes are made out of, it's sort of like methril. And it has an engine. That's a smaller peice of medal that makes the car run. It's basically like a horse, but with wheels." She said plainly. All the Elves and Aragorn looked at her in amazement. "That sound...interesting. I would like to see this 'car'." Rumil said. The three girls smiled. "And what is a 'machinery'?" Legolas asked. The girls went on for an hour explaining every day things to the elves and Aragorn. By the time they were done, they didn't even notice how fast time was going by. "Oh yes. What I originally came to Mirkwood was, Lord Elrond is having a celebration for the destruction of the ring, and he has invited all who were in the Fellowship and all who helped the Fellowship along the way. And Thraduil, you are invited because you are related to one of the fellowship member. And Rumil and Oropher, you weren't originally invited, but I am personally inviting you." Aragorn said. "We would be delighted to go." Galadriel said. "Ai. I desire to get out of this place and into the nice fresh air." Thranduil said. "I will go as well." Rumil and Oropher say. "I will as well. Seeing that it would be unwise not to." Legolas said. "Then we will leave tomorrow morning." Aragorn said. "Why do you three not join us?" Galadriel said," After the celebration me, you three, Thranduil, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond will sort out your problem."  
  
"Alright." The three say. Outside they looked calm, but in the inside they were anxious. Everyone got up and left separate ways.  
  
**Well. Did you like? Tell.** 


	6. exploring Mirkwood forest and spiders!

**Aright then. I am having much fun writing this story. This chapter might be a little boring and a little action. But the next chapter will definitely have action. That is depending on how I decide to write this chapter. **  
  
On with the story...  
  
When the three girls finally got back to their rooms, after many delays and not to mention getting lost. They opened the door and Ann plopped on her bed. "Now what?" Cathy asked bored. Knowing Cathy, she gets bored way to easily. "Dunno." Marie answered and sighed. "Why don't we fall asleep and hope we wake up tomorrow morning." Ann enthusiastically suggested. "Yeah. And then we...no I.... will be so hyper. You'll wish to throw me off a cliff and see if I'm still laughing." Marie said sarcastically. They all smiled and laughed. "Why don't we go outside? I always wanted to see Mirkwood after I read The Hobbit." Cathy suggested. The three stood up. "Yeah. Let's go." Marie said. The three walked out the door. They walked around for at least an hour before they finally reached the doors/gates to lead outside. They looked around. "Whoa." Was all they could say. It was just like the book had described. It was full of trees, except for where this little village thingy was. And there's the river that ran to Esgaroth (A.N. I think that's it. I borrowed the book from someone and read it. Don't be mad if I got it wrong.) Marie walked up to the border of the trees. "I dare you two to come with me into the dreadful, fearful, and maybe beautiful Mirwood forest." Marie said fearlessly and teasingly at the same time, ''unless you're chickens." "I don't see why not." Cathy said and fear entered her eyes. "And there's giant spiders." Marie said trying to spook the two out. "R...really? Oh yes. But they don't dare come near where the king lives." Cathy said and the fear started to go away. "Well. Then let's go." Ann said. Marie walked in follow by Cathy then Ann. When they were a couple meters into the forest. It started to grow darker. They just looked around for anything cool or out of place. Well. Everything was really out of place from what they read in the books. They kept walking. Everything was silent. You couldn't even hear the birds chirping anymore. They turned right and kept walking. "Do you really think that Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, and Lord Thranduil can help us get home? By now all of our parents are probably worried sick by now." Ann asked. "I think they can." Cathy said like she was sure of herself. "Me too. I think they could do anything that they want if they put enough effort into it." Marie added. "Marie. You say that too much." Ann stated. "Well, onto a different subject besides home." Ann asked. "Do you think Legolas is cuter in the movie or in real life?" Marie randomly asked. "I think he's cuter in real life." Cathy said dreamily. ''I can't go out with him. I already have a boyfriend. I wonder if he misses me?" Marie asked herself. Ann and Cathy rolled their eyes. "Well, I don't think I would want to ask him out. His father probably wouldn't allow it." Ann said a little down. "I don't want go out with him because he is a little bit to old." Cathy stated. "A little? Talk about a lot!" Marie rephrased. "I guess your right. That's unbelievable. I actually thought Marie was right. I think she's beginning to get smarter." Cathy said teasingly. Marie nodded in agreement. Then thought about what she said. "Hey! That's not nice!" She pouted. Ann and Cathy laughed. "See. That's why you're so slow." Ann smiled. Marie crossed her arms and pouted some more. Glee was in all of their eyes when all of a sudden.... "Where are we?" Ann asked. "In Mirkwood." Marie said sarcastically, looking at Ann like she was dumb or something. "I know that! But.... are we lost?" She asked slowly. The three girls looked around. It was darker in the forest. They assumed they were walking for hours. Fear entered the girls' eyes. "What are we going to do?" Asked Cathy fearfully. "I dunno. But... Do you hear that?" Marie said and silenced the girls by putting up a hand. The girls listened. They started hearing clicking noise. The three looked at each other. They knew what that noise was. It was spiders! The three slowly walked backwards. They continued doing that while looking around for a sign of a spider. But it was too dark to see anything but your own hand in front of your face. They kept backing up until Ann fell. She fell right into the Forest River. "Ann!" Marie and Cathy screamed. They bent down on the shoreline of the river and started looking around for her. She came up and started paddling towards shore. She finally reached it and Cathy and Marie helped her out. Ann bent down and started coughing. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Marie and Cathy. They were like statues. She looked at what they were so scared of and she froze. Her whole body showed fear. Right in front of the two girls was two giant spiders. They looked at them and started making that clicking noise again. "Do we run?" Marie whispered fearfully. "I dunno. But I think I want to. Run!" Cathy yelled. The three girls started running down the river line. The spiders started chasing them. There was like, twenty of them following them. They were everywhere, in the trees, on the ground, and on the other side of the river. Cathy tripped over a rock and rolled into the river. Marie and Ann stopped to get her. They turned around and came face-to-face with a spider. All the color on the girls' face vanished. Marie drew up all of her courage and punched it in the face. The spider closed its eyes and reopens them. It was like it wasn't even harmed by it. It turned to Marie and jumped on her before she had the time to run away. Ann jumped into the water to get Cathy. Marie struggled to get loose from the spider, but it was hopeless. Once the spider was on you, it had you. But Marie kept struggling. The spider got fed up with her and lowered its fangs. Marie tried to scoot away but she was pinned down. All the spiders gathered around there new pray. The spider bit Marie on her right shoulder. "Ahhhhhh!" Marie screamed loudly. It was so loud that birds flew away. The spiders clicked with joy of there new preys torment. Marie's vision started to blur. She blinked several times for it to get better. But it didn't work. Her body started to become numb to where she could barley move her fingers. Darkness started to creep its way into her mind. It clouded all of her thoughts. "Marie!" Cathy yelled. Marie looked around. She heard her name being called, but from where? She was confused. Her head started to hurt and at the tip of her vision, blackness started to form. She saw a blurry figure jump in front of her and the spider was gone. She blinked in confusion. The blurry figure leaned in front of her and it started whispering words. She couldn't even make out the words. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. The blackness in her mind and vision started to become to much for her. She finally let it take over and she fainted.  
  
**Did you like? I finally got my dad to upload Microsoft Word. So now you can't yell at me for misspelled words. (Sticks out tongue.) j/k. (smiles) review and tell me if you like or wanna give help.** 


	7. understanding what is going on

**Only one review so far?! Oh well, maybe I'll get more. Anyway. This is my next chapter. Lame beginning? I know **  
  
On with the story.  
  
Cathy looked at the new person who just popped out of nowhere and scared off the spiders. Ann looked around and saw many people standing around. They had looks of anger, relief, confusion, and scared. "What happened?" Legolas asked, not looking at the two girls. He ripped the shoulder of the dress and examined the wound. "W. we were just taking a stroll and we ran into spiders and she got bit by one." Cathy answered shaking. Legolas pulled a plant out of a little pouch around his waist and dipped it in the water. He put it on Marie's wound. Marie hissed. Even though she was out, she could still feel the wound. Ann looked over Legolas's shoulder to see what he was doing. She wrinkled her nose. There was purple or red lines spreading around the wound and the wound was turning black. "We need to get her to a healer." Legolas said and picked up Marie. He walked off towards the 'caves' as Ann calls them. When they finally got there, it was like a half an hour later. Legolas rushed threw the gates and into the 'caves'. He took Marie into a room and set her on a bed. He looked over at a person approaching him. "She has been bitter by a spider." He said. The person nodded her head and called for assistance. Two other people came over with a bunch of supplies. Legolas turned around and walked towards the two girls. "Why would you wonder off into the forest like that? Do you know what kind of dangers are out there?" Legolas said angrily. He didn't shout at them, but it was a dangerous voice. "Y.yes. We know what dangers are out there." Ann managed to say. The two girls felt like jelly. There knees became weak and the leaned against a wall for support. "Then why did you wonder out so far?" Legolas asked demanding an explanation. "We. we didn't realize how far we went out." Cathy answered fearfully. "Well. You all could have been hurt. Or worse. Killed." Legoals said. The anger in his eyes started to go away and it turned into concern. It's not like he really cares for the girls, like they were really close to him. But he can't stand girls getting hurt or killed. It's just how men are. It is in there nature to protect women, no matter what the cause. "Just. Don't wonder out so far. One. There are spiders out. They will kill anything that they think is food to them. And two. There are killers going around. They have been stealing men, women, and even children. From what I have heard, they are found a month or two later. They turn up dead. It has been happening in Lothlorien and it is still happening in Rivendell. That is why Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are here. They also brought a few of their best elves with them. It appears that a few of the guards and children are missing. They are not found anywhere. They are here to worn us, and they also would like to visit. For there peoples are traveling to the undying lands. Most of the elves are traveling the undying lands. And." He was cut off by a scream if pain. They look over at Marie. The healers had to hold her down. She could sometimes be a real pain. You could be sitting on her and in about five seconds, you'll find yourself face down on the ground and Marie standing above you smirking. No one knew how she does it. It was a mystery. Marie wasn't awake, but she was having a bad dream and the pain in her shoulder made it worse. The healers struggled to keep her down while another healer worked on her shoulder. The healer grabbed a small knife and cut into the wound. Out came black blood. It was like that for a couple of minutes then it turned into reddish- maroon. They cleaned up the mess and bandaged her shoulder. They walked over to Legolas and the two girls. The girls stood up and looked at the healers with worry and hope in there eyes. "Will she be ok?" Ann asked. The healer smiled. "She will be just fine. If you hadn't brought her in when you did. The poison would of reached her heart by then and we would have lost her. But when she wakes up. She will be in a lot of pain." She looked at the three. "What can we do?" Cathy asked. "I am going to go and make her some tea. She will have to stay in bed and rest for about a day or two. But she will be up in no time." The healer bowed and walked off. Ann and Cathy walked over to their friend. Marie had her eyes tightly shut and sweat formed at her brow. Ann put a hand on her forehead. "She has a fever." She said dreadfully. "She has been poisoned. It is a normal side-effect for her to have a fever." Legolas said calmly. The two girls sighed and sat on both sides of Marie.  
  
**So do you like? It might have been a little short and boring. But it is basically a chapter that explains things. I hope it got you onto the right track. Review.** 


	8. making understandings on each other

**Thank you for reviews.**  
  
On with the story.  
  
She was running. Running as fast as she could. She didn't know from what though. Her right arm was useless. It was just limp on her side. She looked back to see what she was running from. It was dark, really dark. She stopped running and looked around. Confusion was written on her face. All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through her. She fell to her knees and cried out. She looked around and saw a pair of dark red eyes, like blood, staring at her. She started gasping for air, as it got harder to breathe. She saw a dark figure start to come forth out of the shadows. It was grinning like a mad scientist. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't let her move. The man stepped out of the shadows but his face was still too dark to make out. He was holding a knife. He walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her and touched her face. Her skin was so soft and smooth, like a baby. He smiled and jabbed the knife into her stomach. She screamed out in pain and bent down.  
Ann put a wet rag over Marie's head. Marie let out an ear-piercing scream and she started to open her eyes. A healer ran in and Legolas followed. Marie looked at them. Her body felt like it went through a metal grinding machine. Her head and shoulder was burning and she saw nothing but blurry figures. She raised her left hand in attempt to clear her vision. She could see clearly now and the first thing she saw was Cathy's face looking down at her. "Are you ok?" She asked doubtfully. "No." Marie answered hoarsely. Her throat was dry. "Water." Legolas went over to a pitcher of water and poured her a glass. He gave it to Ann who held it up to her mouth. Cathy tilted her head up and she drank some. She lay back down and hissed. Her right shoulder was burning. The healer handed her a cup of tea. "Drink this. It will help the pain." She said assuring. Cathy tilted her head again and Marie took a sip. She immediately spit it back out all over Legolas. He was standing at the foot of the bed and that was where it all went. He wiped his face with a cloth that the healer gave him. "Nasty. What is that?" Marie asked disgusted. "It is tea with athelas in it." The healer answered," Drink it. It will help the pain." They went through it again and this time, she didn't spit it all over Legolas. When she was done drinking it, she had the look of pure disgust on her face. Ann and Cathy smiled. "Is it fun being bitten by a spider?" Ann asked. "Well, at first you feel like you just got pinched really hard. Then it feels like you are really light headed. Then you feel numb. Then you get a headache and don't feel good. Then you feel dizzy. Then, you finally faint." Marie answered drowsily. Legolas walked over to them. "Why did you save me? I mean, why didn't you leave us there to die? As you know. We are strangers to these lands." Marie asked curiously. "Because I have spoken with Lady Galadriel. She has told me that you three are to be trusted. They are not evil at heart. They are lost and seek guidance. It will do no use to treat them as beasts when they do not act as one. Trust them, Legolas. They mean no harm to you or any of us. And they bring no harm to this place neither." Legolas said. Marie, Ann, and Cathy looked at each other touched. "And that is true. We are lost and have the slightest clue as to what to do." Cathy said sadly. The three girls nodded and sadness entered their eyes. A stab of guilt entered Legolas's heart. He felt pity for the girls. He got up and the girls noticed how down he looked. "What is wrong, Prince Legolas?" Ann asked. Legolas shook his head and said nothing. His face turned into a happier mood and the worry on the girls' faces went away. "Fear nothing, maladies. We will solve this problem of yours and make things right." Legolas comforted. The girls' smiled and nodded. Legolas left the room. Marie started to feel drowsy and told Ann and Cathy that she would rest. The two understood and nodded their heads. They got up and headed out the door to their room. After they left, Marie went right to sleep.  
  
**Did you like? I hope this will explain a bit more and I hope you liked it. Tata. *waves goodbye.* Do not worry. The next chapter will be more exciting.** 


End file.
